It's Hot
by basket-of-posies
Summary: Ryan's agitated, lazy, and hot. Eric wants to have some fun. SLASH RyanEric


It was hot. Really hot. Really, really, _really _hot.

Okay, it wasn't _that_ hot... Ryan just didn't want to be out in the sun right now. He was sweaty, he smelled like lemons in a pine-tree forest, and he was hungry. He _should_ have been inside, where it was nice and _cool_, with Eric, who was probably watching him now and laughing at his misfortune.

But noooo, it had to be _his_ turn to wash the cars. And he couldn't do it in the garage because then Eric would go crazy about getting his.. whatever he had in the garage wet. And the tree in front of their house didn't provide much shade, so that stunk... even though if it did, he'd look sort of silly trying to park halfway on the curb and halfway on the street... yeaaah.

So, right now, Ryan was standing, wearing just his swim shorts, in front of Eric's car, pouting at it and letting his shoulders sag. "Stupid car, why can't you clean yourself?"

"Cause then I wouldn't be able to see your hot, sweaty body," Came an answer from... somewhere behind the car. It sounded suspiciously like Eric's...

"Eric?" Ryan asked, cautiously moving around the car to see if it actually had been him. "Was that you?"

He made around and saw no one behind the car, so he checked underneath... no one there either. This heat was making him paranoid...

"All right," He ran a hand through his hair, "Let's get this over and done with."

"But I wanna take it nice and slow," Came that same voice, this time from the front of the car. Ryan rushed over, but again, saw no one.

"Okay, I'm getting a little creeped out now..." Ryan stepped back and grabbed the bucket of water from the ground, that voice wasn't going to stop him from getting this chore done. He dumped the water on the car and started scrubbing the front.

"Yeah, that's right, nice and slow," The voice said, this time sounding like it was under the car.

Quickly, Ryan fell to his knees and looked under. And of course, he saw Eric. "ERIC!"

Eric started laughing hysterically and rolled out from under the car, "Man, you actually..." He laughed some more, "You actually _fell_ for that!" He held onto Ryan's shoulder for support and tried to control himself.

"Asshole," Ryan muttered and shook Eric's hand off of him, crossing his arms over his chest in the process.

"I was just havin' fun," Eric grinned, wrapping his arms around Ryan, who just remained stiff.

"I thought I was going _crazy_," He argued, keeping his arms crossed and glaring at Eric.

Eric laughed and tried to kiss Ryan, but he didn't kiss back. "Ryan, you can't be serious, I was just messin' around."

Ryan kept glaring at him, though. He stepped out of his embrace and furrowed his eyebrows. "_You_ can wash your car. Then I'll forgive you."

"All right," Eric shrugged and turned to his car. Ryan turned the opposite way and walked towards the door, a smug smile on his lips. He opened the door and a cold blast of air hit him immediately. _Heaven_.

Ryan turned around to glance at Eric and froze. Eric was shirtless... and wet, with nasty pine-lemon water, but still wet... and Ryan didn't find the air conditioning tempting anymore.

He watched Eric for a minute more, each time Eric moved, Ryan could see the toned muscle contract and loosen, and look at that _butt_, and God, he felt like a teenage girl right now.

Eric felt himself being watched and looked up towards Ryan, a smirk formed on his features immediately. He waved at him, coming him to come over. Obediently, Ryan came closer, until he was standing in front of Eric and squinting up at him (damn sun).

"Yeah?" He asked, acting as if he _wasn't_ just ogling at Eric's goodies.

Eric smiled all-knowingly at him and ran his tongue across his teeth. "Yeah?" He nodded.

"Uh, yeah," Ryan answered, confused at to what he was complying to.

"Okay," Eric grinned, then pulled Ryan closer by his hips and kissed him.

_Oh_, Ryan thought, he was happy he complied with _this_. He wrapped his arms around Eric's neck and played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

A couple of minutes into the kiss, Eric started getting restless. He pushed Ryan down on to the hood of the car, without thinking. This ended up with Ryan jumping up into Eric and yelping 'Ow' quite loudly.

"What?" Eric asked, stepping back to let Ryan stand.

"IT'S HOT!" Ryan shouted back, angry at the stupid car. "WE'RE OUT HERE IN 85 DEGREE WEATHER! METAL GETS _HOT_!" He tried rubbing his back to soothe the pain, but could only get his lower back, which angered him more. "Forget this, I'm going inside. You can finish washing your _stupid_ car. I'll be inside."

Ryan stomped off to the house, he seriously had enough for today. Eric watched him away, a small smile on his lips. As soon as the door closed, he bursted out laughing, only to lean on the hood of the car and get his arms burned. "FUCK!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Ryan called from the front window.

Eric laughed some more and shook his head. He got back to work, wanting to finish as soon as he could--he had a boyfriend to 'console'.


End file.
